Without me, for sure, a perfect world
by MangaFan80
Summary: Rin's life has been a disaster since the day she was born. She's worked through a tough family situation since she was 7. Now she has transferred into a new school as a freshman, where she meets new trouble, pleasure, and an end.
1. Introduction

_**Hello it's me MangaFan80! =^w^=**_

_**Anyways here's my new fan fiction. Hope you like it! **_

Introduction 

This is the story of my life, the story of a living hell. How it ended up like this, I don't know. All I want to do is fall, fall and change, maybe even end.

It all started on the day I was born. I was brought into this world innocent and pure, but was soon tainted. My mother walked out when I was seven. My father became an addict, unable to work. The rest of my elementary school life was spent barely getting by with the welfare checks from the government. Sometimes I was certain I was going to die of starvation.

Middle school wasn't much different. I began to lie about my age and take part time jobs to help the family budget. My life began to look up from there. We managed to afford better food and even an apartment meant for more than one person. I had no friends though; I had no time for trivial things like that.

I haven't seen mother in eight years. This is my life, and now it continues as I transfer to a new school and begin high school.

_**I know I know! Its short, but I'm already working on the first chapter so an update will be soon.**_

_**Please put your opinions in the Reviews ^_^**_


	2. A New Chapter

_Sorry it took me so long. I had a lot of stuff going on and I had no time DX Anyways I hope you guys enjoy it. =^w^=_

"My name is Kagamine Rin" I proclaimed to my new homeroom with a bow. It's my first day of school. High school to be exact in an escalator school known as Einstein Academy, named after the famous mathematician Albert Einstein.

_Just four more years till I leave home, I should be sad to leave my father. But I'm not, why is that? _I wondered to myself as I stood in front of the class like a spectacle.

"Do any of you have questions for Kagamine san?" Kiyoteru sensei said with a cheerful voice.

A girl with teal pigtails raised her hand, "What's your favorite food?"

"I don't have one." I said bluntly.

"Oh, I see" she lowered her hand.

Another girl who wore goggles on her head raised her head, "What's your favorite subject?" she asked enthusiastically.

"I have none"

"Um" the energetic girl seemed to have nothing to say.

The next to raise his hand was a boy with silver hair, "Hobby?" he asked in an almost robotic voice.

"Work" I answered.

"No more questions?" Kiyoteru sensei scanned the room, "I see none. Kagamine san you can take your seat next to Kagamine Len kun." He pointed to a seat next to a blonde haired boy, who was sleeping.

I took my seat.

"Alright everyone please open your notebooks." He said with a smile.

"Our first unit will be on the human body, starting on the brain. I hope you did your homework a lot of this material was in it."

A groan was heard all though the room. I, myself didn't do it. I had no time due to my job, and I didn't get accepted to this school till yesterday. Today is already the third day of school.

"Kagamine kun, can you describe the differences between the peripheral and central nervous systems?" Kiyoteru sensei looked in the direction of my snoozing neighbor.

He woke up, yawned, and stood up. While sleepily rubbing his eye he answered, "The Central Nervous System, or CNS, consists of the brain and spinal cord. It sends out impulses throughout the body and also receives them to process information. While the Peripheral Nervous System, it receives impulses from the CNS to allow our body to move and function, it also sends impulses of external stimuli to the CNS." Another yawn escaped him as he finished.

Everyone in the room stared at him gaping, even I, who has no interest in the subject, found myself glancing over at the half awake classmate.

"Very good Kagamine kun, you may take your seat now" Kiyoteru sensei nodded in approval.

He bowed slightly then resumed his nap.

The rest of class went uneventfully along with the rest of the day. None of my classmates spoke to me; they only stared like I was a spectacle. Are new students really that rare at this school?

Before I knew it, it was time for work. I walked through the darkened streets to the shopping district where I worked at a small bookstore and café.

I quickly ran through the back entrance into the changing room. With lightening speed I was in my uniform. A plan black dress with a frilly white apron on top and black flower decoration was added to my white bow.

Stepping into the storage room, I was confronted by my boss, the owner of the business, Shion Kaito san.

"Good afternoon, Shion san." I greeted with a bow.

"Well hello there Rin chan!" he said in an upbeat and carefree voice. "Are you ready for your first day?" he asked as he adjusted his coat.

"Yes sir"

"Good! There'll be a lot of customers, if you need any help talk to me or the other waitresses." He pat me on the head, "Just try your best, okay!" he said with a smile.

"Alright"

He left, soon after a woman came. She had long pink hair and was in the same maid like uniform as me. She crossed her arms as she leaned against the door frame.

"Think you're so special, just because the boss took a liking to you" She scowled. "Just because he's nice to a little girl like you." She began walking towards me until she was mere inches from me. "You're nothing!" she whispered, "Absolutely nothing, but a brat playing grown up. Don't think just because you can work means you're an adult." She kneed me in the stomach, "You got that!" With a huff she left the room with me lying on the floor.

I managed to get up on one knee, reeling from the subtle pain in my abdomen.

"Looks like I'm going to have an interesting time here" I said to myself. Eventually I got to my feet and walked into the shop.

It had a warm atmosphere, with the smell of coffee and old books lingering in the air. A few people were already sipping mochas and catching up on their favorite series.

I took my place behind the register; Shion san taught me how to use it the day before. I stood there as I waited for customers.

In the background I can hear the whispers of my coworkers.

"Did you hear? That new girl was flirting with the boss" the woman who kneed me earlier said to a woman with short brown hair.

"Really Luka? She has some nerve" the brunette clenched her fists.

"Yeah, she did. I saw it myself in the storage room" the woman I presumed was name 'Luka' clutched the tray she was holding.

I tuned out after that, I have a feeling that they would just say more lies.

By five o' clock there was a rush of customers ordering things from hot chocolates to the next installment of the ongoing_ Warriors_ series. I zipped through my shift saying no more than 'How may I help you?' and 'Have a great day!' in such a cheerful voice that it made me sick.

About midway through my shift I noticed a very familiar head of blonde hair sitting in the reading section. Suddenly I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I slowly turned my head to see a smile Shion san.

"Hello Shion san" I turned around completely to greet him.

"Good evening Rin chan" he said leaning down to be at eye level with me. "How's your first day going?"

"Okay its keeping me busy"

That's good. Anyways Rin chan do you think you can pick the books up off the floor?" he pointed to a messy pile of books by the shelves.

"Yes sir" I responded.

"Good I really appreciate it, and by the way you don't have to keep calling me Shion san. It doesn't sound right. Please call me Kaito, okay?"

"Okay Kaito san" I said with a faux smile.

"Alright, I'll have Meiko san take the register."

I said my farewell then headed over to the reading area when 'Luka san' stepped in front of me

"Where the heck are you going?" she said in a haughty voice.

"To pick up the books by the shelves" I answered calmly.

"Oh really? Then who's watching the register?" She leaned in with a suspicious look in her eye.

"Kaito san said he was sending a 'Meiko san'" I explained.

"Humph really?" she looked behind me and with a grunt she walked away.

_What's her problem?"_ I thought as I continued to the jungle of books. The old shelves were covered in dents and scratches from numerous years of use. A sea of books was at my feet.

"What a mess" I mumbled as I leaned down to begin straightening up the hellish mess. Soon enough I had a tower in my arms that was threatening to topple over my head.

"Whoa watch out!" I heard a voice behind me, it was familiar somehow. Who is it?

I felt the weight in my arms lighten. I lifted my head and came face to face with a pair of bright blue eyes.

"Ah!" I lost my balance and fell on my butt.

"Hey are you okay?!" the familiar voice asked.

I opened my eyes, "Don't worry, I'm fine…" I stopped when I realized who it was. It was Kagamine Len kun, my snoozing classmate.

"Kagamine kun?"

"Well hello" he seemed to be surprised as well.

"Kagamine san, right? You just joined the class."

"Y –Yeah" I answered as I rose from the ground, dusting off my skirt, "Thanks for the help." I scooped the books from his hands "But I'm fine by myself"

"I see" he answered, "Anyways Kagamine san, what are you doing especially wearing that outfit." He pointed to the lacy apron I was wearing.

"Working" I said bluntly as I started stacking books back onto shelves.

"Oh yeah that's the uniform here. I forgot" his face began to turn pink.

"Something is telling me that you don't come here often" I glanced back at him.

"What makes you say that?"

"Considering you didn't know I was in uniform and –"I quieted down "You've been sitting in the same spot for a while now"

He didn't seem to catch the last part to my slight relief.

"Yeah I guess" he rubbed the back of his head.

_He is a strange one_

All of a sudden the old clock on wall began to chime.

"Oh look at the time" I said trying to sound cheerful, "my shifts over. I better get going. See you tomorrow Kagamine kun" I waved after putting away the last book and began walking to the staff room.

"Hey!" I heard Kagamine kun call out.

"Yes?"

"D – Do you want me to walk you home" His face became even redder.

"What!?" I couldn't disguise the surprise in my voice.

"Is it not alright?"

"Um w –well you can do whatever you want, I guess, just one question, why?"

"Why?" he placed his hand under his chin, "Why should you even ask? It's already nine and its dark out, plus…" he lowered his voice "How can I let my new classmate walk home alone if she just moved here." He smiled.

"A – Alright" I said without thinking.

"Okay, I'll wait for you at the front" he turned and walked towards the entrance.

I sprinted to the changing and got back into my school uniform.

What a strange boy. He wants to walk me home, yet we've never talked. I wonder why?

I heard a loud slam from one of the lockers, it was Luka san and she looked furious.

"Flirting with the customers now, aren't we." She said with an almost threatening tone.

"What are you talking about, Luka san" The words barely got out of my mouth when she slapped me across the face.

"Don't call me that, you brat! Show some respect!" she spat, "Its Megurine san!"

I took a step back as my cheek throbbed with pain from the impact.

"Little kids like you don't belong in a running business" she kicked me causing me to fall to the ground. "Why don't you just quit and run off to your mommy" she teased.

That last statement pushed me off the edge. I no longer felt the pain just fury mixed with sorrow. I wanted to punch her so hard that her teeth rattled, but I have to keep this job, so I remained quiet throughout the ordeal.

She continued to kick me with her hard leather boots and speak down on me when I heard Kaito san's voice, "Luka san! Can you take the register?"

"Yes sir" she stopped kicking me and walked out as if nothing had happened.

I laid there on the floor. My whole body ached from the assault. "Why does it end up like this?" I whispered to myself as I picked myself off the ground. My gaze fell on the clock hanging on the far wall. It read 9:30PM.

I grabbed my backpack and walked out. I rubbed my cheek in hopes that the swelling would go down. The front of the store was surprisingly noisy for it being so late at night. Many passersby were walking down the cold sidewalk on the chilly September night.

"Hey what took you so long" I turned my head toward the voice. It was Kagamine kun.

"What are you still doing here?!" I said in genuine surprise.

"I was going to walk you home, remember?" He got off the pole he was leaning on.

_Oh shoot!_ I had completely forgotten, but why is he still here? Why did he wait for me? Surely he doesn't care about me. We barely met today.

"Oh yeah, sorry for the wait" I said trying to play it off. I pulled up my scarf to hide my cheek.

"Well let's go!" he smiled and took me by the hand.

"O – Okay"

Why is he so eager to go?

In the beginning we walked in complete silence. The only sounds were the autumn leaves crunching beneath us and the occasional hoot of an owl.

Kagamine kun was the one to break that silence. "So Kagamine san how was your first day?"

"Fine I guess"

"Oh really? That's good! I was worried since you were a transfer student and all. Some people in escalator schools can get a little … excited over new classmates."

"Really?"

"Yeah I remember when I transferred in."

"You transferred?"

"Yeah, second semester of last year."

"Was it hard for you to transfer?"

"No, not really, most people avoid me so I don't have to deal with them. But they sure did swarm me when I first came" he said with a chuckle.

"Sounds sorta like me" I mumbled.

"What?"

"N-Nothing, it's nothing"

We made our way to the top of the hill.

"Wow look at the view Kagamine san!" he pointed toward the cityscape.

"It's pretty" I responded while leaning against the railing.

"It sure is Rin san"

"What?" I looked over at him.

"Oh oops, I am so sorry if I offended you. It just seemed natural." His face began to turn bright red.

I smiled and took a step towards his so that we were both under the street light, careful not to let my scarf fall. "No worries, I don't mind."

"Good! Well then you can call me Len kun, I guess" he turned away, but I could still see the tops of his ears were an even brighter red.

I let out a giggle "Okay Len kun"

We began walking again. Soon we were at my apartment complex.

"Is this where you live?" Len asked as we approached the stairs.

"Yeah, well it was nice talking to you Len kun!" with that we parted ways.

I raced up the steps to the third floor where my apartment was. My key slid into the old lock and I entered my home.

I was immediately hit with the strong odor of alcohol. My father was lying on the dingy couch, mumbling in a drunken stupor.

"I'm home" I said to myself as I locked the door behind me.

He stirred. _He's drunk again of course._ I thought as I dumped my bag and scarf on my bed then headed to the shower. The warm water hit my battered body. In some places it was excruciating while in others it was like heaven sent relief. But the warm sensation only lasted for a moment when bone chilling liquid came through the ancient pipes. I immediately hopped out and dried off. Then I got dressed in an old T Shirt and sweats.

As soon as I walked out I could see that my father had fallen off the couch and was now murmuring angrily at himself on the old carpet.

"Truly useless" I mumbled as I wandered to my bedroom. The small room and its hospital white walls were covered in nasty stains from years of abuse. When was the last time someone painted these rooms? The window glass was held together with duct tape, a sight to behold for sure. I flung myself on the hard mattress, rusted springs made a crackling sound as I settled in. Tiny spikes of metal poked my skin as I slowly drifted to sleep.

This is how my home life is, always had and probably always will.

Len kun, he sure was strange, I could even smile around him. When was the last time I smiled for real? I am not sure myself. These thoughts swam through my mind as sleep consumed in the cold autumn night.

_I hope you guys liked it! Please leave any criticisms in the Reviews or PM me. Thank you!_


End file.
